


Girl Like That

by team_mcmahon86



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86
Summary: After Ajay decided to follow her then boyfriend Punk into the WWE instead of going to TNA like was planned. And people find out there's more to her then just a pretty face.





	Girl Like That

A Girl Like That. 

Summary: After Ajay decided to follow her then boyfriend Punk into the WWE instead of going to TNA like was planned. And people find out there's more to her then just a pretty face. 

In kayfabe for the most part 

Rated M for Mature 

Implied Ajay/Edge, Ajay/Lita 

Word count 1282

Tied into Stronger than Yesterday and Something About a Girl. Something About a Girl is Ajay and Lita and Lita and Trish’s main story   
\----  
Chapter 1: Introduction 

February 2005, Chicago Illinois 

Ashton Cage pushed her hair behind her ears as she stared at her brother’s best friend and the women that helped trained her in disbelief. They had just informed her that they were having an affair and Matt Hardy had found out about it and they wanted her to know before it came out into the public. “Would you say something?” Lita asked after running her tongue along her lips. “I guess it doesn’t surprise me.” Ashton said after a heartbeat, “You two were always together.” “You aren’t upset?” Edge asked speaking for the first time since they had been in the tiny apartment. “Why would I be? I knew what we were doing wasn’t anything serious and sooner or later you would move on. You usually do.” “Ashton.” Edge started going over to her. She shook her head and held her hands up to stop him from embracing her. “Really it’s okay. But you might want to go. Aves, Punk and Roddy will be back soon and I don’t want to explain to them why you are here.” “They still don’t know that you related to Christian?” “Nope. Well Avery does but that’s because I can’t keep anything from her. She is my Trish.” She said. Lita nodded her head watching the tiny blonde moving around the living room picking up any sort of remains of their visit. “Go wait in car baby.” Edge nodded his head then went over to the tidying blonde and kissed the back of her head, “See you later.’ Lita waited for the door to swing shut behind him before looking at her. “Whatever you are thinking about doing baby don’t do it. It will kill us.” “Why won’t you believe me when I said I was fine with it? I have Punk and I have Avery.” “Because I know, you are freezing us out already. I know it hurts.” “You are right Lita, it does hurt but I know he can’t commit to anything with me because my brother doesn’t know what is going on between the two of us.” She said, “And really I am okay with it. I know how he ticks. He gets bored and he moves on to the next piece of pussy.” She said folding her arms under her chest. “That’s who he is.” Lita nodded her head and kissed her lips softly before walking out of the room.   
Shaking her head Ashton sat down on the couch and dragged her fingers through her long hair, she had played it off that it didn’t bug her but it did. The door opened up and Avery came into the room her body sagging from the weight of the books that she was carrying she froze seeing the look on her face. “What's wrong?” “Got a few minutes?” She asked pushing her bangs back from her eyes. “For you baby I got all the time in the world.” Avery answered sitting down next to her. “You remember how I told you about the whole thing with Edge I told you about?” Avery nodded her head. “Well, he and Lita just left and they are having an affair.” “Oh shit.”the brunette muttered before hugging her to her side. “What are you going to do?” “I don't know. Right now I don’t want to even talk to them.” “Then don’t focus on you and your career. “ Ashton nodded her head sitting back on the couch and closing her eyes. That’s what she was going to do. Just focus on herself and her career. 

\----  
4 months later   
\---  
June 20th, 2005 

Monday Night Raw 

Ashton shifted her bag to her other shoulder and knocked on her older brother's locker room and looked around the area. Today was the first time in several years that she had been in the WWE and she was kind of excited for it and the first time since February that she had . "What? I asked not to be disturbed!" "Even if it's me?" She asked folding her arms under her chest. Heavy footsteps met her ears followed by the door being yanked open. "What are you doing here Ashton?" He asked. "Do you really think I would miss out seeing you get married? And to Lita?" She grinned. Edge ran his tongue along his teeth and grinned. "Get in here you." Ashton grinned and stepped into the room and turned to look to at him once the door was shut again. 

"So marriage huh?" The Rated R Superstar smirked and moved to sit on the couch. "I just thought you would ever settle down." Ashton went on setting her bag down on the ground near the couch and moving closer to him. He caught her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. "Just because I am getting married to Lita doesn't mean we still can't have some fun." He said. "Lita would mind though." She said sticking her bottom lip into a pout. "She won't mind really." He said lowly his hands sliding up the short material of her black mini skirt. "Oh?" She asked running her fingers through his long hair. He smirked and strained his neck to capture her mouth with his. 

She grinned and kissed him back before pulling away, her blue eyes sparking. "I didn't come here to ride your big dick. I came here for your wedding." He nodded his head his hands grasping her ass. She let out a low whimper and pressed her fingers into his shoulders, "not now." He growled lowly as the door opened up and the bride to be slide into the room. Her hazel eyes lit up seeing the compromising position her future husband was in. "Ashton." "Lita." The redhead licked her lips and went over to where they were sitting and looked at the blonde who was still sitting very comfortably on Edge's lap. 

Her blue eyes glanced at her before looking back at the Money In The Bank holder who tugged her hair exposing her throat. He looked at his girl silently to get Ashton to start talking. He didn't really believe that she just came to see him get married and have one final fuck before hand. 

In his experience when it came to her, she only came to him when something bad happened and she needed to focus her energy on something that wasn't whatever going wrong. She went to Christian for everything else. "What really brings you here?" Lita asked looking at the blonde. "Exactly what I said, I wanted to be here with Edge." "And your tattooed boyfriend had nothing to do with it?" Ashton yelped when   
Edge sank his teeth into her throat. She glanced at the redhead and nodded her head slowly. She hated the fact that Lita could read her better than anyone she had came into contact within her short 23 years. 

"You sticking around for awhile?" She asked watching the blonde rubbing her lips together as Edge sucked on her flesh If you want me too, my relationship with Punk went way sour." Lita exchanged a look with Edge that the younger woman didn't miss. "We want you to stay." The former champion said reaching her hand out and fisting into her blonde hair and pulled her head back and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth.


End file.
